8th world wounder
by chahiro in love 101
Summary: I am bad a summeries so just read and revew.


_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't**own any of the characters in this story, and the song belong to Kimberley Locke

It happened not long ago my last day in fuddle era we had just finished the battle with Sessheomeru we won but with a price. Koga the wolf demon and his clan were all killed by Sessheomeru.

_**Woke up early this morning made my hot chocolate like I always do.**_

As I was turning around to tell inuyasha the bad news I saw Kikyo embracing Inuyasha I guess I was only his jewel detector but couldn't Kikyo have found them as well as I could if not faster.

_**Then it hit me from nowhere the way I fell about me and you.**_

After a little while I told Miroku I was headed to the well and that I would be back probably for the last time in 3 days but I had a final exam to go and take. 3 days I promised but don't tell Inuyasha

_**The way you kiss me crazy baby you're so amazing.**_

The way I fell about Inuyasha hit me in the middle of that final exam and I told my self that I had to go back to his time right after the finial was over

_**7 days and 7 nights of thunder. The waters rising and I'm slipping under**_

_**I think I fell in love with the 8th**____**world wonder Yah yah yah**_

When I got home I found the house in ruin police at my front door and my world went blank the next thing I know I'm in strong worm arms. I wake up only to see Inuyasha

_**I guesses that I'm just falling deeper into something I never known Yah.**_

Inuyasha was there and I had no clue what had happened to my mother 'brother or grandfather and then I saw her again officer Lake, Kagome Higarashie I heard her say I am so sorry your mother and brother died in a car crash and your grandfather died of a heart attack the arms must have tightened around me because one moment I was shaking and the next it was over but I was still sobbing I can't believe Inuyasha would let me cry my self out but he did

_**But the way that I'm felling makes me realize that it can't be wrong.**_

When I finally woke up I was in my bed and the first thing I saw was inuyasha

Kagome I heard him say are you alright now? whenI didn't answer he continued I am so sorry about your family when I finally spoke I surprised even my self.

_**Your loves like a summer rain washing my doubts away.**_

Inuyasha I have no family left here and all, of my friend are moving to the Americas to go to school I have no reason to stay here can I come and stay in your time? I have several reasons to be there one reason being that I love you inuyasha and I have for the longest time and I know that my love is probably not returned because I know you still love Kikyo but as long as I am in your time near you I will be home away from home

_**7 days and 7 nights of thunder. The waters rising and I'm slipping under**_

_**I think I fell in love with the 8th**____**world wonder Yah yah yah**_

What I heard from Inuyasha next was almost as surprising as what I just said Kagome when you were gone for those 3 days after I embraced Kikyo and found out that she had killed naraku I was lost I asked Miroku where you were and he told me you had gone back to your time and after 3 days had passed I came to your time only to see that you were about to pass out I ran over to you with out the police seeing me and I caught you officer Lake told me what happened to your brother and family and I knew what you would be going through when you head the news so I just let you cry and you cried yourself to sleep and I stayed by you because I love you to Kagome and I want to be with you not Kikyo but you. Kagome I know you have no one in this time to keep you here so will you come with me back to my time and stay with me as long as we both shall live.

_**It's only been a week but it's coming over me**_

_**It's making me believe that you're the one for me.**_

The next thing I see is Inuyasha down on his knees with a box in his hand I talk the box and start to open it and my hand starts to shake

_**7 days and 7 nights of thunder. The waters rising and I'm slipping under**_

_**I think I fell in love with the 8th**____**world wonder Yah yah yah**_

so , Inuyasha takes the box from me and opens it for me inside is the jewel that we had completed on a chain and I hear Inuyasha say "Kagome will you marry me."

_**7 days and 7 nights of thunder. The waters rising and I'm slipping under**_

_**I think I fell in love with the 8th**____**world wonder Yah yah yah**_

As if thing can't get any better or worse at the same time I go back beyond the well with Inuyasha and the jewel and who is waiting for us but Miroku Shipoo Songo and Kilala .Come to find out Songo and Miroku are together and with Sessheomeru gone Rin is staying in kiedae's village and Shipoo is courting her as funny as that sounds oh and Inuyasha has both the Tetsiga and the Tensega

_**7 days and 7 nights of thunder. The waters rising and I'm slipping under**_

_**I think I fell in love with the 8th**____**world wonder Yah yah yah**_

So Songo and I have a double wedding because shortly after I return Miroku proposes to Songo and she accepts. 2 years after the wedding I have twins and so does Songo they are born on the same day I was brought to Inuyasha's world for the first time to stay forever and never go back to my time because when I finally got a hold on myself I asked Inuyasha to destroy the well so no one from my world could pass through and no one from inuyasha could pass to my world.

_**7 days and 7 nights of thunder the waters rising and I'm slipping under. Yah. I think I fell in love with the 8th**____**world wonder . Oh yah yah yah oh oh yah.**_

In the end I lived a long and happy life with Sota, Bella, Inuyasha, Songo, Kohaku, Miroku, Leah, and Lex needless to say Leah Miroku's daughter fell for my son Sota and Lex Miroku's son fell for my daughter Bella in the end our families were forever connected because there was a double wedding Leah and Sota and Bella and Lex so every one in the fuddle era lived more or less happily ever after.

_**The end**_


End file.
